Het Duel
by Avana65
Summary: Patty neemt wisseldrank om Draco ervan te weerhouden met Potter te dueleren maar of dat een goed idee is. Humor. Slash? If you wish XD Oneshot voor Zwadderich Challenge.


Patty sleurt Draco weg bij een aanvaring met Potter

Het duel

"Vanavond om negen uur, Potter! Kamer van Hoge Nood! Jij en ik! Dan zullen we zien wie de betere tovenaar is."  
Patty zucht geërgerd als ze het lokaal van Toverdranken uitloopt en Draco en Potter woest naar elkaar ziet staren. Wemel en Griffel houden Potter ieder bij een arm vast terwijl Potter spottend roept: "Zoals we gisteren zagen wie de betere Zoeker is, zeker?"  
"Durf je niet, Potter?" sneert Draco, "bang dat je zonder Perkamentus en die zogenaamde Orde door de mand valt?"  
Alleen het waarschuwende _"Ron"_ en de felle blik van Griffel lijken Wemel ervan te weerhouden zich in het gevecht te mengen. Patty trekt Draco tussen Korzel en Kwast vandaan en sist: "Kom op Draco, Sneep kan elk moment naar buiten komen."  
Potter wordt door zijn aanhang meegetrokken in de andere richting. Over zijn schouder roept hij uitdagend: "Zorg dat je alleen komt, Malfidus! Als je iemand meeneemt, zal ik het weten."

De hoge piepstem van Professor Banning klinkt door het lokaal. De eerste helft van de les bestaat net als anders uit de theoretische achtergrond van spreuken. Er zijn niet veel zesdejaars Zwadderaars en Huffelpufs die aantekeningen maken; de meeste leerlingen wachten ongeduldig tot ze de Aguamentispreuk mogen gaan oefenen.  
Patty kijkt naar Margriet die naast haar op een stuk perkament zit te tekenen. In de rij voor hen ziet ze tussen de hoofden van Korzel en Kwast, door het blonde haar van Draco. Patty merkt een nauwelijks bedwongen grijns op als hij opzij kijkt naar Blaise. Hij lijkt bijzonder ingenomen met zichzelf!  
_Verdraaid Draco! Waar ben je in Salazar's naam mee bezig?_  
Patty is zich niet bewust van de bezorgde uitdrukking op haar gezicht. Een ongebruikelijk fenomeen voor de Klassenoudste van Zwadderich.  
Sinds hij die brief van zijn tante kreeg, gedraagt Draco zich nog geheimzinniger dan anders. Hij werd razend toen ze over zijn schouder probeerde mee te lezen maar helaas had ze niet meer gezien dan de laatste regel.

_Hij rekent op je, Draco. Stel hem niet teleur! __  
__Bellatrix_

"Wie rekent er op je, Draco? Wat moet je doen?" heeft ze hem sindsdien herhaaldelijk gevraagd maar hij wimpelt haar telkens geïrriteerd af.  
"M'n vader natuurlijk. Ik mag m'n schoolwerk niet laten versloffen nu hij geen invloed meer kan uitoefenen op het schoolbestuur."  
Patty is echter bang dat Lucius niet degene is op wie Bellatrix doelde in haar brief. Zou de Heer van het Duister zijn aandacht op Draco hebben gericht nu Lucius in Azkaban zit?  
Sinds de gebeurtenissen op het Ministerie vorig jaar heeft ze veel nagedacht. Haar ouders zijn geen actieve Dooddoeners dus ze wordt minder onder druk gezet dan bijvoorbeeld Draco en Korzel en Kwast. Ze heeft gezien hoe zij en andere Zwadderaars blindelings het pad van hun ouders volgen. Patty vraagt zich af of de manipulaties van familie en de lokroep van macht sterker zijn dan het besef van zelfbehoud dat Zwadderaars zo eigen is.  
Zelf twijfelt ze inmiddels of het wel zo'n goed idee is om de Heer van het Duister te volgen. Of dat wel de winnende kant is. Zolang het niet nodig is, zal zij nog geen duidelijk standpunt in nemen. Wat niet wil zeggen dat het geen verstandig idee is om zich een beetje in te dekken bij de andere kant. Maar bij wie kunnen ze terecht?  
Draco zit geanimeerd met Blaise te praten. _Zou Blaise weten wat Draco moet doen en hoe gevaarlijk het is? _  
Patty twijfelt er niet aan dat hij één of andere opdracht gekregen heeft. De afwezige buien, de irritatie als ze vragen stelt en al die keren dat hij urenlang spoorloos verdwenen is, zeggen genoeg. En niet te vergeten de wisseldrank die ze toevallig in zijn hutkoffer vond toen ze op zoek was naar een zakdoek. Daar heeft ze trouwens maar niets van gezegd. Draco ontploft als iemand aan zijn spullen komt.  
De vraag is van _wie_ die opdracht komt.  
Hoe kan ze voorkomen dat er straks geen weg terug is voor Draco? Kon ze maar achter zijn plannen komen. Ze durft te wedden dat het iets met Potter te maken heeft. Maar daar hoef je ook geen genie voor te zijn, gniffelt ze.  
Opeens schieten haar gedachten terug en dan weer naar voren. _Wisseldrank – Potter – duel._ Als ze nou eens …

"Doe het nou niet, Draco. Zijn je plannen om Potter de baas te zijn ooit goed uitgepakt?" Patty verwacht niet dat ze hem van gedachten kan laten veranderen maar probeert het toch.  
Draco kijkt haar geïrriteerd aan. Of het is vanwege die opmerking of vanwege het feit dat haar uitgestrekte benen bijna de kleren raken die hij op het voeteind van zijn bed klaarlegt, weet ze niet. Voor de zekerheid propt ze een kussen tegen het hoofdeind en gaat er in kleermakerszit tegenaan zitten.  
"Moet je er zelfs voor een middernachtelijk duel smetteloos uit zien?" vraagt ze spottend en vist met twee roze gelakte nagels een witte bonbon met karamelvulling uit de doos naast haar.  
"Negen uur."  
"Wat?" vraagt ze met volle mond.  
"Negen uur. Dat geldt voor de meeste mensen als vroeg op de avond, Patty. Als middernachtelijk uur houden we over het algemeen twaalf uur aan. Tegen die tijd ben ik ongetwijfeld al lang terug en ligt Potter voor de zoveelste keer op de ziekenzaal."  
Hij schudt automatisch zijn hoofd als Patty hem de doos chocolade voorhoudt.  
"Je snapt niet dat ze hem nog geen vaste kamer hebben gegeven," sneert hij. "Ik wed dat het niet lang meer duurt voor St. Holisto een vleugel naar hem vernoemt."  
Patty grinnikt even en beweegt de doos verleidelijk voor hem heen en weer terwijl Draco een zilvergrijs overhemd op zijn zwarte broek ligt.  
"Kom, neem er één. Volgens mij zit er nog één met een champagne-roomvulling in de onderste laag."  
Ze tilt het glanzende vloeipapier op en voegt er spottend aan toe: "Wie weet hoelang je na vanavond niet kan eten. Ik betwijfel of madame Plijster je iets anders dan een verantwoorde maaltijd zal voeren."  
"Feeks," zegt Draco maar hij laat zich overhalen en pakt de bonbon van pure chocolade met zijn lievelingsvulling uit de doos.  
Als hij de lekkernij in zijn mond stopt en zich omdraait om de rest van zijn kleding uit te zoeken, laat Patty zich van het bed glijden. Ze is net op tijd om Draco vast te pakken die plotseling op zijn benen staat te zwaaien. Zijn ogen hebben moeite te focussen en hij brengt met moeite uit: "Wat …wat heb je gedaan?"  
"Sorry Draco, maar iemand moet je tegenhouden."  
Ze stuurt zijn lichaam een paar passen naar achteren en duwt hem met zachte drang op het bed.  
"Nee!" Hij probeert met alle macht te vechten tegen het verlammende gevoel in zijn lichaam maar Patty weet dat de concentratie slaapdrank die ze in de bonbon heeft gedaan te groot is om tegen te vechten.  
Ze trekt en schuift tot Draco – inmiddels diep in slaap – helemaal onder de dekens verdwenen is en er alleen een pluk witblond haar onder vandaan steekt. Voorzichtig trekt ze er één haar uit.  
Tot nu toe gaat alles volgens plan, denkt ze tevreden. Op naar fase twee.  
Voor de zekerheid sluit ze eerst de deur van de slaapzaal hoewel ze weet dat Korzel en Kwast echt niet voor tien uur klaar zijn met hun strafwerk voor Sneep. En Blaise en Theo gingen helemaal op in een potje Knalpoker toen ze langs de leerlingenkamer liep; die verwacht ze hier voorlopig ook nog niet. Ze trekt de gordijnen rond Draco's bed dicht en gaat dan op zoek naar dat flesje wisseldrank.

Vijftien minuten later loopt Patty gehaast de gang van de zevende verdieping op. Gelukkig was ze vorig jaar al eens in de Kamer van Hoge Nood geweest. Het grijze overhemd voelt erg ongemakkelijk en ze wriemelt haar vinger achter het boordje.  
_Als ik in Salazar's naam het komende uur maar niet naar het toilet moet. Er zijn grenzen aan de dingen die ik voor Draco wil doen._  
Halverwege de gang staat een deur op een kier. Als Patty hem voorzichtig openduwt en naar binnenstapt, is ze even afgeleid.  
Deze Kamer is niet voor een gevecht ingericht. Integendeel! Haar ogen glijden over de comfortabele bank voor de knapperende open haard, de brandende kaarsen in de kandelaars langs de muren en het tafeltje met glazen en flessen drank. Het doet gezellig aan. Bijna romantisch, denkt ze verbijsterd.  
Ze schrikt zich halfdood als de deur met een klap dichtvalt en ze tegelijkertijd twee armen om haar middel voelt en lippen dicht bij haar oor fluisteren: "Eindelijk! Je bent laat."  
"Potter," krijst ze en springt een meter naar voren.  
Hij grinnikt duivels, gebaart naar de bank en vraagt: "Eerst wat drinken, Draco?"  
Patty's gedachten razen wild door haar hoofd. _Draco? Draco en Potter? Nee, dat kan niet._ Ze knippert verwoed met haar ogen. Misschien is dit een nachtmerrie, denkt ze hoopvol.  
"Boterbier?" glimlacht Potter, "of liever iets sterkers vanavond?"  
_Vanavond? Hoe vaak hebben ze hier in Salazar's naam al afgesproken? _  
Als Potter haar het gevraagde flesje boterbier aanreikt, glijden zijn vinger even langs die van haar terwijl zijn ogen haar vanachter die belachelijke bril doordringend aankijken. Ze huivert. _Oh Merlijn, waar ben ik aan begonnen._ Tijd om lichtelijk in paniek te raken. _Wat wil Potter van haar … uhm … van Draco. _  
Ze overweegt even wat de beste strategie is maar besluit dan om zich niet in de kaart te laten kijken en haar mond te houden. Zolang ze niets zegt, kan ze tenslotte ook niets verraden.  
Potter gaat op de bank tegenover haar zitten, neemt een slok van zijn Oude Klare en draait de heldere vloeistof nadenkend rond in zijn glas. Dan kijkt hij op en zegt: "Had ik niet duidelijk gemaakt dat ik het zou weten als je anderen meenam?"  
Patty staart hem verbluft aan.  
"Maar ik ben alleen gekomen, …" Ze durft hem niet bij zijn naam te noemen omdat ze er inmiddels ernstig aan twijfelt of Draco hem hier nog wel Potter noemt."  
Dan vervolgt hij met dezelfde doordringende blik: "Maar _waarom_ ben je gekomen, Park? En waar is Malfidus?"  
_Wat in Salazar's naam …_ Patty verslikt zich in haar boterbier. Als ze uitgehoest is, ziet ze Potter observerend naar haar kijken. Hij ziet er niet uit alsof hij haar wil vervloeken. Eerder nieuwsgierig. Ze twijfelt opnieuw tussen ontkennen en opbiechten. _Hoe kan hij het weten? Dit kan geen bluf zijn._  
Dan bedenkt ze dat dit misschien wel de uitgelezen gelegenheid is om af te tasten hoe het met haar mogelijkheden aan de zijde van het Licht staat.  
"Jemig Potter," zegt ze tenslotte spottend, "je tegenstanders in hun drankje laten stikken is ook een manier om van ze af te komen. Al betwijfel ik of dat bij de Heer van het Duister zal werken.  
Potter snuift geamuseerd en Patty aarzelt even. Dan legt ze haar kaarten op tafel. "Draco ligt in zijn bed. Te slapen."  
Smaragdgroene ogen houden die van haar even vast en ze vraagt zich opeens af of hij soms een Legilimens is. Hij knikt alsof hij de waarheid in haar ogen leest en ze ontspant.  
"Wat on-Griffoendorachtig, Potter. Ik weet niet of ik meer geschokt ben dat je me door hebt of dat je me liet geloven dat jij en Draco elkaar hier ontmoeten. Merlijn! Harry Potter en Draco Malfidus, een stiekem rendez-vous. Het idee."  
Hij trekt een wenkbrauw op in een exacte kopie van Draco en ze grijnst.  
"Maar nu ik hier toch ben en jij de neiging hebt bedwongen om je staf te pakken …" Dit keer is het Potter's beurt om zich te verslikken.  
Terwijl ze grinnikend achterover leunt tegen de kussens en de zaak van de Zwadderaars begint te bepleiten, mist ze de tevreden grijns op het gezicht van Harry Potter.


End file.
